Ein Stück deiner Seele
by Leonora Langley
Summary: Ein Challenge-Beitrag mit den Vorgaben SS Vogelnest Malkasten


___Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich der ehrwürdigen J.K. Rowling. Der kreative Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

**Ein Stück deiner Seele**

Es war einer dieser ganz gewöhnlichen Tage. Die Kinder waren genauso unerträglich wie die Hitze, der nicht einmal die Tiefe des Kerkers Einhalt gebieten konnte. Und so trieb es ihn hinaus: Weit ab von den Ländereien der Schule, weit ab von der krakeelenden Meute, die sich mit leichtlebigen Vergnügungen amüsierte, anstatt sich mit viel sinnvolleren Dingen zu beschäftigen. Weit ab von der Erinnerung, die drückend auf ihm lastete, wie ein nasses Tuch, das sich über das Gesicht legte und die Luft zum Atmen nahm. In jedem Stein des Gemäuers, jeder Ecke, jedem Tisch, jedem Stuhl, jedem Buch, das er je in die Hand genommen hatte und nehmen würde, jedem Trank, den er braute, jedem Atemzug den er tat, war sie so präsent, als hätte sie das alte Schloss nie verlassen. Als hätte sie ihn nie verlassen.

Severus Snape ging weit hinein in den verbotenen Wald, in der Gewissheit allein zu sein mit sich und seiner Schuld. Die Schüler würden es nicht wagen, bis in die tiefe, kühle Finsternis vorzudringen und dieser Tölpel von Wildhüter gab sich wahrscheinlich ähnlichen Vergnügungen hin, wie seine Schüler. Immer weiter drang er vor in das Dickicht des Unterholz, das sonst nur Einhörner, Zentauren und anderes Getier zu sehen bekamen, als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, ein merkwürdiger Singsang an sein Ohr drang.

Zunächst war er wütend und stapfte fest entschlossen, dem Ungehorsam mit der gebotenen Härte entgegenzuwirken, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Doch je näher er der Quelle der merkwürdigen Töne kam, desto mehr nahmen ihn diese gefangen. Seine Sinne schienen wie vernebelt, alles primär auf das Gehör verlagert. Er spürte nicht mehr die Zweige, die kleine Kerben in seinen Armen hinterließen, während er sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Geäst bahnte und auch nicht das verlassene Vogelnest, das irgendwann auf seinem Kopf gelandet war und sich in seinen Haaren verfangen hatte.

Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der die Töne mal zu und mal abgenommen hatten, kurzzeitig hatte er sogar geglaubt sie ganz verloren zu haben, entdeckte er sie. Einsam und ruhig auf einer Lichtung sitzend. Aber entgegen seiner Angewohnheit stürmte er nicht auf sie zu, schalt sie, schickte sie zurück in die Schule und zog ihr Hauspunkte ab, sondern er beobachtete. Wie entrückt saß sie da, auf einem kahlen Stein mitten in einer blühenden Wiese, umgeben von kleinen Vögeln, die ihre Stimme bisweilen unterstützten, bisweilen dem seltsamen Lied der Schülerin lauschten und genauso gefangen waren wie er von der ersten Minute an. Und so verharrte der Lehrer im Dickicht und beobachtete, still und gebannt. Die Melodie, die sie sang, schien immer dieselbe zu sein, auch wenn sie sich änderte. Er konnte nicht erklären, was ihn fesselte, aber war auch nicht fähig sich zu lösen und so versuchte er mit allen Sinnen aufzunehmen, was sie dort tat, in der Angst diese Weise nie wieder hören zu können. Er saugte jede Note in sich auf, um sie nie wieder zu vergessen. Jede Sequenz schenkte seiner Seele soviel Trost, wie er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr zu empfangen gehofft hatte. Und obwohl er sich sicher war, das er ein solches Geschenk gar nicht verdiente, konnte er sich nicht abwenden.

Nachdem er schon eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen gestanden und ihr gelauscht hatte, öffnete er diese, fest entschlossen dem Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten und die junge Ravenclaw zurück in ihren Turm zu schicken. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er sah sie lange und durchdringend an, als könne er Einblick in ihre Seele nehmen, immer begleitet von dem fremdartigen Lied, das sie unablässig auf den Lippen trug.

Sie war Halbwaise. Ihr Vater ein Verleger, der lieber seinen Fantastereien nach hing, als sich ernsthafte Gedanken über das Werden und Sein dieser Welt machte. Ihre Mutter hatte man durchaus als Schönheit bezeichnen können. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Wissenschaftlerin, demselben Haus zugehörig wie ihre Tochter. Snape kannte sie und hatte nie verstanden, wieso sie sich mit diesem Lovegood eingelassen hatte. Die Brillanz, das hatte er in den vergangenen fünf Jahren bereits feststellen können, hatte sie eindeutig von der Mutter, aber in ihrem verträumten Wesen schlug sie nach dem Vater. Es würde ihr noch mehr im Weg stehen, als es nützlich wäre, vermutete er. Und so beobachtete er sie weiter, erfüllt von einer Leichtigkeit, die er schon so lange in seiner Brust nicht mehr zu spüren vermocht hatte. Er sah ihre nackten Füße, die von den Grashalmen und Blumen umspielt wurden, ihre zarte Figur, eingehüllt in ein Stück Stoff, welches die Bezeichnung Kleid nicht verdiente, aber für einen Putzlappen noch zu gut war. An den Ohren hingen Radieschen bis auf die Schultern und die zerzausten Haare wehten in der sanften Brise, so dass der hinter das rechte Ohr geklemmte Zauberstab zum Vorschein kam. Mit den Armen zeichnete sie im Takt ihrer eigenen Musik Figuren in die Luft, die genauso wenig Bestand hatten, wie die Klänge, die sie von sich gab. Severus Snape konnte nur vermuten, dass auch die Sirenen, wie sie in alten griechischen Sagen vorkamen, eine derartige Wirkung auf die Männer hatten, die sie ins Verderben zu stürzen gedachten. So vergingen weitere Stunden, in denen sich die dunkelhaarige, hagere Gestalt, im Dickicht verborgen, nahe der Glückseligkeit fühlte, ohne zu wissen, durch was dieser Zustand ausgelöst wurde. Unfähig sich zu bewegen verharrte er im Gebüsch, die junge Frau beobachtend und ihr lauschend, das Vogelnest im Haar und mit zahlreichen Schrammen an den Armen, von den Zweigen, die stark genug waren, sich durch den festen Stoff seiner Ärmel zu bohren. Er stand dort, bis die Sonne sich anschickte den Horizont zu küssen und in einem sanften Rot dem Schlaf entgegen zu sinken.

Mit dem ersten kühlen Luftzug, der die Nacht herauf beschwor, verstummte die junge Ravenclaw und blickte sich mit ihren verträumten Augen um. Als wisse sie genau, das er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, sah sie in seine Richtung und lächelte ihm zu. Sie sah ihn in einer Art an, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Als könne sie in seine geschundene Seele blicken, die sie soeben zu heilen begonnen hatte. Sofort wurde ihm eiskalt und er wünschte sich die heißen Sonnenstrahlen des Nachmittags zurück. Sie stand auf und klappte einen kleinen Kasten zu, der auf ihrem Schoß gestanden haben musste. Dann legte sie einen kleinen Stock darauf und band ihn mit einem Stück Stoff fest. Mit dem kleinen Bündel im Arm ging sie zu einem kleinen Felsen. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und bewegte ihn etwas zur Seite, so dass ein kleines Erdloch zum Vorschein kam, in das sie den Kasten legte, bevor sie den großen Stein wieder darüber platzierte. Aber anstatt sich durch die dichten Bäume zurück zur Schule zu schlagen, ging sie noch einmal zurück an den Platz, an dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte. Sie hob die Arme in die Luft, als würde sie ein mächtiges Portrait von einer Staffelei nehmen. Dann drehte sie sich um und kam genau in seine Richtung, die Arme immer noch vor den Körper gehoben, als würde sie eine große Leinwand transportieren. Aber statt ein bissiger Kommentar auf seinen Lippen, bildete sich leichte Panik in seiner Brust. Wie sollte er seinen desolaten Zustand erklären und die Tatsache, dass er hier im Gebüsch hockte und sie seit Stunden beobachtete. Obwohl er sonst nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte sie irgendjemandem zu erklären und schon gar keiner Schülerin, breitete sich das unangenehme Gefühl mit rasender Schnelle aus und er musste einen ersten Impuls unterdrücken sich umzudrehen und davon zu laufen. Er war noch nie davon gelaufen, er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen, auch wenn es eine Reihe unangenehmer Fragen nach sich ziehen würde.

Luna Lovegood hatte ihren Beobachter schon kurz nachdem die Sonne am höchsten gestanden hatte bemerkt. Nun da die Sonne ihr Haupt zur Ruhe neigte, schien es ihr an der Zeit zu ihm zu gehen, ihm das zu geben, wonach er verlangte. Langsam fixierte sie ihn, zuerst mit ihren Schritten, dann mit ihrem Blick. Noch nie hatte sie Severus Snape so verunsichert gesehen, dass auch die eiserne Maske, die er gegenüber Schülern aufzusetzen pflegte, diese Unsicherheit nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Als nur noch ein paar Äste sie trennten blieb sie stehen und sah ihn mit ihrem entrückten Blick an. Dann reichte sie ihm das Bild, an dem sie den ganzen Nachmittag so eifrig gearbeitet hatte und war verwundert, dass er nicht danach Griff. Sein Innerstes musste sich danach verzehren. Wieso wollte er es nicht nehmen?

Severus sah sie verwundert an. Hatte sie nun endgültig den Verstand verloren?

„Miss Lovegood, sie sollten mich zurück zum Schloss begleiten", hörte er sich sagen, aber seine Stimme klang wie in einer anderen Welt.

„Sie müssen es nehmen", sagte sie sanft, ohne auf seine Aufforderung einzugehen.

„Was zur Hölle soll ich nehmen", fragte er und begann seine Selbstsicherheit wiederzufinden.

Aber statt zu antworten kam die Schülerin noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte mit den flachen Händen gegen seine Brust. Erschrocken wich er zurück.

„Haben sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?", fragte er entsetzt und sah sie fragen an.

„Haben sie ihn gefunden?", fragte sie fröhlich, bevor sie sich weg drehte und leicht hüpfend, wie ein junges Reh über die Wiese verschwand. Er wollte ihr nachgehen, lief sie doch in die falsche Richtung. Nur seine Beine hinderten ihn. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Stellen, an denen sie ihn berührt hatte, brannten wie Feuer und für wenige Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. Er hörte wieder den Klang ihrer Stimme und die wohlige Wärme, in die er sich den ganzen Nachmittag ergeben hatte, kehrte zurück.

Die Neugier trieb ihn schließlich, als die Sonne fast gänzlich verloren hatte, zu dem Stein. Er schob ihn zur Seite, nicht mit dem Zauberstab, sondern mit seinen Armen. Aus dem kleinen Loch holte er den Kasten und löste das Stück Stoff, das darum gewickelt war. Er öffnete ihn und zum Vorschein kamen sechs kleide Farbkreise. Doch schienen es keine gewöhnlichen Farben zu sein. Vor seinen Augen veränderten sie ihr Spektrum, ein ums andere Mal. Sie schienen lebendig zu sein und sich dem Gemütszustand des Betrachters anzupassen. Er schloss den Malkasten und öffnete ihn wieder, nur um dem Spiel der Farben zuzusehen und dem Klang der Musik zu lauschen, die sein Herz erfüllte. Wieder vergingen einige Stunden und als er schließlich, den kleinen Kasten sicher in seinem Umhang verstaute und wieder im Schoss erschien, dämmerte bereits der Morgen. Aber er war nicht müde, im Gegenteil. Er war erfüllt von einem Elan und Lebensmut, den er selten verspürt hatte. Er ging auch nicht direkt in seine Räume, sondern machte sich auf den Weg in den Turm, der das Haus von Rowena Ravenclaw beherbergte. Mit festem Schritt ging er auf die Tür zum Quartier des Hauslehrers zu und schlug mit der Faust dagegen. Als sich nichts tat ein weiteres Mal und auch einen dritten kräftigen Schlag musste die Tür aushalten, bis das kleine, verschlafene Gesicht von Filius Flitwick darin auftauchte.

„Severus?", fragte er verwundert. „Womit kann ich dir dienen, so früh am Morgen?"

„Ich möchte Miss Lovegood sprechen. Sie hat etwas verloren, dass ich ihr geben möchte", erklärte er, so ruhig es ihm möglich war.

„Aber Severus, Luna liegt seit drei Tagen im Krankenflügel. Hast du den Unfall vergessen?" Wäre Filius Flitwick zu dieser Stunde wacher gewesen, hätte er Severus Snape für endgültig verrückt erklärt, aber so wunderte er sich lediglich über das schlechte Gedächtnis des jungen Kollegen, der sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und durch die Gänge davon eilte, während er seine Tür wieder schloss.

Snape durchschritt schnell das Schloss. Die Gänge waren noch leer und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Bevor er jedoch in den Saal gelangte, wurde er von der Schulkrankenschwester aufgehalten, die ihm hoch und heilig versicherte Miss Lovegood hätte diese Räumlichkeiten seit drei Tagen nicht verlassen. Dennoch verlangte er sie zu sehen und als habe sie ihn erwartet, saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett und empfing ihn mit ihren Blicken an der Tür. Schnell ging er unter den verwunderten Augen von Madam Pomfrey auf sie zu und zog den Malkasten aus seinem Umhang.

„Er ist schön, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sah, was der Zaubertranklehrer ihr entgegen reichte. Dieser beäugte sie skeptisch, ohne etwas zu sagen, so dass sie von allein zu erklären begann.

„Er zeichnet unsere Sehnsüchte. Die Farben bestimmen das Motiv, nicht der Maler. Und wer ein Bild, gemalt von diesen Farben im Herzen trägt, hat ein Stück seiner Seele gefunden, welches er längst verloren glaubte."

„Sie ist noch etwas verwirrt vom Sturz, Severus", erklärte ihm die Krankenschwester und nahm den Behälter an sich. „Ich werde es zu ihren Sachen tun. Sie wird sich sicher freuen, wenn sie wieder ganz bei sich ist."

Verwundert betrachtete Severus das Mädchen, das sich nun wieder in die Kissen gelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er beobachtete sie und lauschte dabei der Melodie, die er im Herzen trug. Und als er allein in seinem Klassenzimmer war und die sechste Klasse wartete, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er die eigenartigen Töne mitsummte.

Die Pause war noch nicht ganz vorbei, als die Tür aufging und sie vor im stand. Noch nie hatte er ihre perfekte Figur wahrgenommen, ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht, ihre wilden Locken, die es so wunderbar einrahmten. Noch nie hatte er mehr in ihr gesehen als die kleine Streberin, die alles wissen musste, aber nun erschien ihr wacher Geist ihm nahezu als die Herausforderung, nach der er seit langem gesucht hatte. Und plötzlich wusste er, welchen Teil seiner Seele ihm das Mädchen im Wald in sein Herz gepflanzt, an wessen Portrait sie den ganzen Nachmittag gemalt und was für ein großartiges Geschenk sie ihm gemacht hatte.


End file.
